Commander Branch
CC-8542/221, nicknamed Branch, was a Clone Regimental commander and later Clone Marshal commander who served under the command of Senior Jedi General Kyle Redbreak during the Clone Wars. Branch was placed in command of the Clone unit of Booster Company and the 162nd Siege Battalion of the 422nd Defense Corps, and has served with Redbreak in multiple battles and missions such as Both the Battles of Geonosis, Kamino, Ryloth, Umbara, Felucia, Tatooine, Sarapin, and many others. Branch is a valiant and veteran clone Commander of the Republic, and he, along with General Redbreak and the other troops of the 422nd Defense Corps, have proven themselves time and time again on various battlefields. Early Life Branch, like all his brothers, were born and raised on the stormy and watery world of Kamino. As he grew, Branch recieved ARC Trooper training from Alpha-17. After completing his training with Alpha, Branch quickly learned to make decisions, fire targets as soon as they appear, and had excellent leaderships skills which eventually placed him in command of his brothers. Early Battles : "Alright boys, let's show those clankers how it's done- Clone Trooper style!" : -Commander Branch'' '' Branch, like many of his brothers, particpated in the Battle of Geonosis, the first battle of the Clone Wars. When the war was spreading to countless worlds, he was assigned to serve under Senior Jedi General Kyle Redbreak. Both of them got along very well, and were good friends. Together, Branch and General Redbreak, along with Commander Seth Farlast lead the 422nd Defense Corps against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and acheiving many victories for the Republic. As the war raged on, Branch was seen as a veteran of many battles, and on some occasions, would fight alongside with High Jedi General Gram Alnin, and Senior Clone Commander Gran, including the Campaign on Umbara, Ryloth, Geonosis, and during the First and Second Battle of Kamino. First Battle of Geonosis : "Those bugs sure are giving me the creeps!" : "Well it's time we showed them how much more creepier we are!" : -Commander Branch and Commander Bly, during the First Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, the Clones would participate in their very first battle on the rocky world of Geonosis. Branch, along with 100,000 Clone Troops, assumed command over a battalion, and prepared his troops for battle. When they arrived, Branch was among the Clones to rescue the Jedi from the Petranaki Arena after they were pinned down from Count Dooku and his Droid Army. Later, Branch would also participate in helping Jedi General Kyle Redbreak in destorying the coreship that was attempting to leave Geonosis, though Kyle was unaware that Branch would serve alongside him during the Clone Wars. Capable of leading his troops, Branch was able to take down dozens of Droids before he and his men moved onto securing key point areas so that the Republic would gain a strategic foothold on the battlefield in order to cripple the Separatist offensive. He was later awarded for his actions on Geonosis, and was promoted from Clone Commander to Clone Regimental Commander. The Clone Wars (22 BBY- 19 BBY) (To be Expanded) Personaility and Traits : "I'm just a Clone who follows orders from his superiors. Just give the command, and I'll do it, period. I don't question orders, I just execute them without saying a word of protest or judging it. Sure some orders can seem peculiar and stupid, but I still follow them to the letter, no matter what the circumstance. It's been jammed in my head ever since I was born. Because that's what me and my brothers were bred for. To follow orders, and to fight on the battlefield until our last breath." : -Commander Branch Branch had high expectations for his men, and thinks very highly of them. He also cared for them, even though if he was harsh and rough. Branch also had faith in all the Jedi, for he sees them as a beacon of hope to ending this war, and saving the galaxy from certain doom. He does not hesitate to give General Redbreak ideas and tips, which Kyle greatly appreciates. Although Branch trusts the Jedi, he does disapprove of some of the Jedi's behavoiur, which oftens leads him to disobey and question orders and even argue with his superiors. He doesn't really care, for he prefers to serve under Generals like Kyle, Gram, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Seth, Ahsoka, or Jennifer. Branch's weapon of choice were the DC-15A Blaster Rifle, DC-15 Blaster, and DC-15 Blaster Pistols, which he always carries around. He also treats his generals with high respect, except for the more guff and unsettled ones, and mostly goes by the book. Branch was an excellent sharpshooter, and can shoot anyone on sight even before they appeared. He also had top leadership skills, making him the ideal commander for the Grand Army of the Republic. Category:Clones Category:Commander Category:Republic Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:422nd Defense Corps Category:Trooper Battle Class